


Premium Service

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilfoyle is a sex worker and Dinesh is a nervous customer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Premium Service

Dinesh spent a lot of time on Tinder even though he only ever attracted one specific type of woman: the type that immediately sent him price listings.

 

When Tinder threw a guy in there, he found himself hesitating. It’s not like what he was doing currently was working. Maybe he needed to expand his options. He looked at the guy’s profile.

 

Bertram Gilfoyle, he thought. What a shitty name. Oh God, what if we got married and hyphenated? What if we had kids and they had to go through life with the last name Chugtai-Gilfoyle? That’s not even a name, it’s just an aggressive throat clearing. He shook his head. Why am I even thinking about marriage and kids?

 

He looked through his profile pictures. He is kind of my type...I mean, other than being a dude. He stopped on a shirtless picture and ended up looking at it for what he realized was way too long. He went ahead and swiped right before he could overthink it. His heart raced a little when he saw that it was a match.

 

He sat there trying to type out a good first message. Before he could commit to anything, the other guy messaged him first. “Hey, I could really use $200. Do you wanna spend the night together some time?”

 

Of fucking course. Why did I think that broadening my horizons would actually change anything? he thought. He did admire the careful phrasing of the message from a legal standpoint. When he realized he was considering it, he closed the Tinder app and shoved his phone in his pocket, telling himself he needed to stop thinking about it.

 

But, he didn’t stop thinking about it. He thought about it a lot, actually. Much more than he’d ever thought about any of the women who’d sent him similar messages, which disturbed him quite a bit.

 

After two weeks of thinking about it, he had two stiff drinks and then opened Tinder. He sent the message, “Do you still want to spend the night?”

 

Bertram Gilfoyle replied with a phone number. Dinesh called him.

 

“Is this Dinesh?” he asked, in a voice that made Dinesh shiver a little bit. There was something so sexy about it.

 

“Yes.”

 

“The $200 isn’t negotiable,” he said.

 

“Yeah. I understand.”

 

“And if you want to meet in a hotel room, you have to pay for that too. Cool?”

 

“Yeah. That’s fine,” Dinesh said. This was going so fast. He was doing it. It was happening.

 

“Okay, I’ll text you to work out the details. Bye, Dinesh,” he said before hanging up.

 

Dinesh found himself smiling at hearing his own name said in that low voice. He looked through all the profile pictures again, realizing through all his nervousness he actually felt excited.

 

 

 

 

On the night of his big date, such as it was, Dinesh spent a lot of time carefully picking out his clothes before settling on a sweater and button up shirt combo. He paced the hotel room nervously until finally there was a knock on the door.

 

He opened it and let out a breath. Bertram Gilfoyle was even hotter in person. “Hi,” he said. “Come in.”

 

Gilfoyle walked in and then said, “I need the two hundred dollars upfront.”

 

“Oh yeah. Of course,” Dinesh said. He handed him the cash and Gilfoyle put it in his pocket before sitting down.

 

Dinesh stood there waiting for a second before it occurred to him that he was probably supposed to be moving things along. He cleared his throat and said, “Um...do you have any, like, rules? You know, like...no kissing on the lips or stuff like that?”

 

“Are you asking me if I’m like Julia Roberts in Pretty Woman?” Gilfoyle asked.

 

Dinesh looked down at the floor. “Uh, I guess that is where I got that from, yeah…” He made a mental note to kill Jared for making him watch that movie so many times.

 

“No, I don’t have the same policies as Julia Roberts in Pretty Woman,” Gilfoyle said.

 

Dinesh sat down next to him but felt too nervous to actually make a move. After a while, he said, “I’m sorry. I know we’re supposed to be...doing stuff. Sorry.”

 

Gilfoyle chuckled and looked over at him. “It’s your time. I don’t really give a shit.”

 

“Right. Okay,” Dinesh said. “But, is this weird? Just sitting here?”

 

“A lot of people want to just sit. Or be held. Or talk. A lot of people want to talk at me,” Gilfoyle said. “It doesn’t matter what we do.”

 

“People hire you just to talk about their feelings at you all night?” Gilfoyle nodded. Dinesh cringed. “Fuck, that sounds awful. There is no amount of money anyone could give me to act interested in their emotions. That sounds like a fucking nightmare.”

 

Gilfoyle smiled slightly, which made Dinesh’s heart race. He looked over at him. He badly wanted to kiss him but still felt nervous.

 

“Uh...what kind of stuff do they talk about?” he asked, just to fill the silence.

 

“It’s Palo Alto so everyone just wants to bitch to me about not having funding for their apps,” Gilfoyle said.

 

“Yeah, that sounds annoying,” Dinesh said.

 

“Yeah. No shit. It takes all of my willpower to not yell at them that no one can get their apps funded, that’s why I’m doing this.”

 

Dinesh did a doubletake and asked, “Wait, are you working on an app?”

 

“Yup,” Gilfoyle said, cringing a little as he thought about how cliche Palo Alto is.

 

“Are you good?” Dinesh asked.

 

“I’m great,” Gilfoyle told him. “Writing code, system architecture, security. Yeah, I’m good.”

 

Dinesh wasn’t sure he believed him and he asked, “Where’d you go to school?”

 

“Is that how you judge talent?” Gilfoyle asked him with disdain.

 

Dinesh rolled his eyes and said, “So you didn’t go to school. Got it.”

 

“McGill and MIT,” Gilfoyle said flatly.

 

Dinesh laughed.

 

“I’m not fucking with you. You can look it up.”

 

“Then why did you sound so defensive when I asked?”

 

“I wasn’t being defensive. I was pointing out how fucked up your metric for quality is. What schools did you go to?”

 

“Yale, Caltech and Oxford,” Dinesh said.

  
“And how many of your fellow graduates from those prestigious schools were completely fucking useless?”

 

“That is actually a good point,” Dinesh acknowledged.

 

“Why are you doing this? You couldn’t work somewhere else until your app gets funded?”

 

“Yeah, that’s what I want,” Gilfoyle said sarcastically. “To end up a cog in some corporate machine where no matter how brilliant my work is, inefficiency will guarantee that it becomes a part of something completely mediocre.”

 

Dinesh stared at him. His heart was racing. He’d had a lot of crushes in his life before, but he’d never felt something like this before.

 

“Yeah, I don’t have a day job either,” Dinesh told him. “I’m just-- I’m working on my own stuff independently, you know building my own stuff...I don’t like that corporate life. That’s not my thing…”

 

Gilfoyle smiled a little. “Are you trying to impress me?”

 

Dinesh nodded. He looked down at the floor and said, “I like you.” After a pause, he said, “I don’t want to do this like this. I mean, no offense, I don’t think there’s anything wrong with it, I just...personally, I would only want to be with you if...you liked me too. I want to ask you out for real and then I want to leave and not see you again until it’s a real date.” He kept staring at the floor.

 

“I’m not going to give you your money back. Any of it,” Gilfoyle said.

 

“What?” Dinesh asked, taken aback. He’d never asked anyone out before and he’d been expecting a yes or no response, not that.

 

“I don’t have anything else lined up. I blocked off my schedule tonight for this. So, even if you leave early, I’m not giving you any money back.”

 

“Oh, I mean, I know,” he said. “Yeah, it’s yours. I would never ask for it back. That’d be a dick move.”

 

“Okay,” Gilfoyle said. “Anyway, yeah, I’ll go out with you.”

 

Dinesh’s face lit up and he looked up. “Really?”

 

“You look so desperate,” Gilfoyle said happily as he stood up and headed for the door. “It’s adorable.” He turned back from the doorway and said, “Bye, Dinesh. Text me.”


End file.
